Life Inside the Castle
by dancergymnast2003
Summary: We know that Evie and the Evil Queen were banished by Maleficent after Evie's sixth birthday party. What was her life like being a prisoner in her own home for a decade? This is Evie's story. ON HIATUS
1. Happy Birthday

**This is Evie's story about what happened between the time when Mal and Maleficent banished her and her mother to the time where she was finally "free".**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot.**

 **Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

 **No one's POV:**

I was another gloomy day on the Isle of the lost, with children of the most infamous villains causing mischief, as usual. There was one unusual event to take place today, however, and it was the birthday party of a certain six year old princess, the fairest of them all, in fact. She was standing in front of a tall mirror, admiring her makeup and making sure she was, well the fairest. She wanted to make sure she was absolutely flawless. Why does she care about beauty on this prison island? She's the Evil Queen's daughter.

 **** **Evie's POV:**

"Mommy, mommy, let's go already!" I yelled at my mother, eager to attend my birthday party. Today was going to be all about me. Me, me, me! I was a tad excited to see Gaston's twins, Gaston Jr and Gaston III. I'll have to admit, they're probably the best boys on the island for a princess like me. They're still not princes, though. Oh well, that isn't important at the moment. The next thing I knew, I was out the door alongside my mother.

When I got outside, I saw this boy. I think his name is Jay, the stealthy thief son of Jafar. He was staring at me wide-eyed, probably admiring my looks. He seemed to be interested in me, but he was coated in dirt, probably from hiding from the people he stole from. Yucky! Just to get his hopes up, I looked him in the eye, then flipped me hair in a flirty way, like any villain should. That seemed to satisfy him, and if he tried to ask me to become an acquaintance of his (we don't have friends here), I'd turn him down. I smirked to myself as I followed my mother.

We arrived at the makeshift park made of wood planks and metal barrels. It wasn't impressive, but the Auradonians couldn't care less about us villains. I found two big chairs, which me and Mommy used as thrones to watch over our "subjects". I waited for the children to arrive. I didn't invite them to come because I was nice, I just want to have some fun in this dump that I call home. Everybody on the island would be there, with the exception of one little girl and her mother: Mal and Maleficent. I know villains aren't supposed to care about anyone other than themselves, but I almost felt sorry for her. _Almost_. Oh well, her mother took control of the island from my mommy! Nobody messes with her, just ask Snow White.

As the guests arrived, I collected the gifts (they were really just small trinkets that they stole on the street) and listened to the "not so Happy Birthdays". No one was ever happy on this island… our home was a prison! Auradonians may be declared as heroes, but they can be rotten to the core….. almost worse than us.

 **Mal's POV:**

I sat at my bedroom window, watching the girl who believes she's a princess, just because her mother is the Evil Queen. Her hair and skin are flawless, I'll admit that, but if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was some prissy Auradonian pink princess in disguise. She doesn't belong on an island of villains. Villains care about only two things: being the evilest in the land and their own personal needs. True villains don't waste time on doing perfect winged eyeliner. I should know, my mother is Maleficent, the evilest of them all.

There is one "evil" thing that she has done, and even that wasn't that evil. She didn't invite me to her stupid birthday party. I wouldn't have shown up anyway, but I would've loved to disappoint her on her "special" day. When my mommy finds out about this, Evie and Grimhelde are going to regret not putting me on the guest list.

Evie's POV:

After a few hours of "fun", the party had come to an end. My mommy and I were packing up all of the "gifts", when we saw the Mistress of Evil and her daughter. My mommy was _not_ happy. Maleficent was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. She'd rather be with Snow White, so I do mean she's the _last_ person.

"I see that my daughter wasn't invited to your little get-together," Maleficent commented, refusing to use the word party. I could see Mal glaring at me with hatred in her eyes. Maleficent's expression was unreadable. I feared what was to happen next…...


	2. Banished

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of "Life Inside the Castle." It really means so much to me! Now, here you go. This is the second chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or its characters, just the plot.**

 **Chapter 2: Banished**

 **Evie's POV:**

I couldn't move or speak. I was frozen where I was standing, and I knew I was on the verge of tears. _Villains never cry_ , I told myself, but I didn't care anymore. As I buried myself into my mother's dress, tears starting to flow. My makeup was probably all smudged, but that did not matter to me.

Maleficent saw this act of weakness. "Your daughter will never be a true villain. She just turned six and has gone soft already," she sneered. She then turned to her daughter and explained, "Never behave this way. She's not a villain. She is just a weak princess who can't hold back her tears."

That's where I drew the line. I came out of "hiding" and I hurled myself toward Mal, throwing her to the ground. This surprised her, since the action was done by a _"weak princess who can't hold back her tears."_ Our parents just stood and watched us wrestle, since Maleficent knew (or thought) Mal could easily beat me in a fight, and my mother was just in shock.

"Get off of me NOW!" Mal shouted in my ear. I was practically deaf for a few moments.

"Never!" I shouted back. "You know, telling your mommy you weren't invited to a party is pretty weak if you ask me," I yelled in her face. This only added fuel to the fire.

"You did NOT just say that to ME," she said coldly. Just as Mal was about to take a swing at my face, I saw a boy come over and pry her off of me. He then took one swift punch and knocked her down. Her nose was bleeding a little. I was shocked when I saw who it was. Jay, the son of Jafar.

"You owe me for that one," he said smirking.

"I could've handled it myself perfectly fine," I snapped.

"I'm not so sure about that," he responded.

"Why did you help me? Villains don't care about anyone other than themselves," I questioned.

"Because I sort of like you," he said, looking away.

Just when I was about to respond, Maleficent picked me up and practically threw me towards my mother. I screamed, not wanting to be hit. If there's one person I fear, it's Maleficent.

"What did you and your 'friend' do to my daughter?!" she asked with fury in her voice, demanding an instant answer.

"First of all, he is NOT my friend," I told her sharply, making eye contact. "And second of all, we took her down. She's pretty weak if you ask me," I responded.

"You're the weak one, little girl," she snapped. "You needed Jafar's son to beat my daughter. But that isn't my main concern, You excluded my daughter from your 'festivities', and for that, you two will be severely punished," she said with triumph in her voice, feeling she defeated us.

"Y-you're not going to kill us, right?" I asked with fear in my voice. I was lucky I could speak those seven words. I looked up at my mother, but she didn't notice. She had the coldest expression that I have ever seen on her face, eyes locked on Maleficent.

The Mistress of Evil thought for a moment before responding, "No, I am not going to kill you. This punishment will be even worse than death. I'm banishing you. BOTH of you," having that said, she cackled in triumph. I had no clue what "banishing" meant, so I just followed my mother solemnly when Maleficent demanded that we were to go home and not stop anywhere on the way. She told us not to leave until we were instructed to.

Little did I know that I wasn't going to leave my castle for a decade.

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading. I have ideas for the third chapter, so expect that soon. Please review this story with any suggestions or questions. This is my first fanfiction, so I'll take all constructive criticism and apply it to my writing.**


	3. The First Week

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the wait. I've been caught up in my other story "Little Girls". I said I'd update soon, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Cupcakes1238 (Guest): I am sorry that I kept you waiting. I hope this update satisfies you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or its characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Chapter 3: The First Week**

 **Evil Queen's POV:**

I can't believe Maleficent! She hates parties, so her daughter wouldn't have even shown up anyway. I despise Maleficent, so I wasn't going to invite her whether or not she enjoys being at parties. She's the reason that I don't have any power in the prison! Maleficent thinks she just has to be the best. There's nothing we can do now, so I might as well go see what my little evil-ette in training is up to.

I walked up the creaking stairs and made my way to my daughter's room. I thought I heard soft sniffles, but I knew they couldn't be coming from my kid.

I didn't know what to expect upon entering the room, but it certainly wasn't what I actually saw. Sure enough, my daughter was sitting in a dark corner, the one farthest from the door, and she was bawling her eyes out. She seemed oblivious to her makeup running, which would stain her tights.

I walked over to see why she was behaving this way. My daughter has never cried before, except when Maleficent crashed her birthday party a few hours ago. When she finally looked up to see me coming her way, she grabbed the first object she saw and hurled it at me.

"Evelyn Grace Queen!" I scolded. "Don't you dare do that again, you hear me?!" I never called her by her full name before, and a very small part of me melted when I saw her trying to conceal her very tiny body.

"Don't hit me, mommy! Please don't hit me," she cried from under her small blanket. I was shocked that she would ever think I was going to hit her.

"Evie, I just don't like this behavior. I would never hit you," I told her in a soothing voice. "So tell me, why are you behaving this way? What's your problem?"

"I'll tell you what the problem is. It's you and Maleficent!" she shouted between sobs. I was stunned at her response, and I have to admit, I was a bit confused. Apparently my confusion showed, so she explained, "When the villains were first sent here, you and Maleficent competed for control, remember?" she asked and I nodded. "You wouldn't let her win, until she finally overpowered you with everyone's votes. You've hated her ever since, and because you didn't invite Mal to the party, we will be stuck here forever!" she shouted the last few words, and her face was bright red. I've never seen her so upset in her life, and someone once stole her favorite eyeshadow palette.

"Evie, you can't be blaming me for this. You know how Maleficent gets," I tried to lessen my daughter's anger.

She sniffled before responding, "I know, but this didn't have to happen. You could've stopped this, but you let _your_ past ruin _my_ future." I know that this is just the anger talking, but I really now felt bad for this poor kid. Here she is, living on this prison island, eating one meal every two days, and even that is simply scraps from Auradon. She is constantly being bullied and told that she is too much of an Auradonian princess to ever be a true villain. Now, her life is only getting worse.

"We will get through this Evie, but this attitude has to stop," I told her as soothingly as I could. I wouldn't dare to ever say it out loud, but deep down in my evil, cold heart, there is a warm spot for someone: and that is Evie.

"Okay, mommy," was all she said, before laying her head in my lap and falling asleep there. I played with her ocean blue hair by twisting it and braiding it. _I will get my revenge, Maleficent_ , I thought.

 **No one's POV:**

The next few days, Evie sat in her room, thinking of how different her life would be if she lived in Auradon. She envisioned herself eventually leaving the island to marry a prince, and she vowed that she would live in a castle with her dream prince that had lots and lots of mirrors for her to admire her beauty.

 **Evie's POV:**

I've been in my room for days, refusing to eat even a crumb of the small amount of food we were given. Since we couldn't leave our house, one of Maleficent's minions came once every two days with something to put in our stomachs. I have been "banished" for a week, yet it felt like a decade.

"Mommy?" I called. She rushed to me, thinking something was wrong.

"Evie! Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Well, not really, given the fact that we are prisoners inside a prison," was my response.

"You've been locked in your room for days. Are you hungry?" she asked with a piece of slightly molded bread in her hand. I took it and started nibbling on it.

"I have a question," I told her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, you know how you always told me that a prince would give me a happy ending?" I started. She nodded, so I continued, "well, how do I know that? I mean, an Auradonian prince sounds great, but how do I know if he's the right one?" I asked. I knew the chances of me ever leaving this island were slim to none, but you never know.

"If he's rich and treats you like the princess you were raised to be, then he is the right one for you," was her response.

"Okay, I'm going to go back upstairs to my room now," I told her, already halfway up.

I decided to go to sleep, since I had nothing better to do. I curled myself up into a ball and shut my eyes. I had a dream. It was about this guy, a prince. He was Cinderella's son to be more specific. He called me a cheater and a gold digger. I was going to wake up, when my dream flashed into a different scene. I think it was a science lab. I hate science, so why was I there? There was a man up front, so I guess he was the teacher. I then saw a girl with blue hair and an awesome outfit, looking through a purse….. my purse. I guessed the girl was me in the future.

 _Looking for something?_ he asked. I immediately shut the purse and looked up. He held an object in his hand. I didn't know what it was at first, but then I realized it was my mother's magic mirror. I blushed a bit and looked down. This kid looked at me, confused. He was a nerd wearing a bow tie and gold glasses.

 _It would be my recommendation that you are expelled_ he continued.

Then the nerd stepped in. _But that isn't fair. She obviously wasn't cheating since she didn't have, whatever that thing is_.

 _It's called a magic mirror_ , future me informed. So that is the magic mirror!

He looked at me before whispering, _you're not helping_. Then, he looked back at the teacher and said, _maybe she needed another pencil_.

 _Actually I-_ I started.

He looked at me and whispered, _really don't help._ He again looked back up at the teacher and pleaded _please_.

 _Please_ , I whispered in a barely audible tone.

 _Well, if you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop,_ he explained and I nodded. I caught the prince glaring at me. I glared right back at him, almost growling. The nerd nudged me and I started my work.

I woke up, confused. _What did those dreams mean? Was that the future? Why was that prince behaving like that towards me, a princess? Why did that nerd get me out of trouble?_ I didn't know what to think. Then a question flashed into my mind:

 _Do I really need a prince?_

Of course I do, right?

 **Thank you so much for reading! Again, I apologize for the wait. Send in ideas for future chapters.**


	4. Their Encounter

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story too often. I have been writing my other stories "Little Girls" and "Meeting Their Parents." Anyway, here's a new chapter for you gus. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Their Encounter**

 **Evie's POV:**

I can't take it anymore! I haven't been out of my house in over a month. Every day is longer than the last, and I'm finding myself growing weaker and losing weight, if that's even possible here.

I missed being able to go out and cause mischief. I would steal from venders on the street, partly for my own personal amusement, but also to simply survive.

I need to get out soon.

That wasn't going to happen. No, Maleficent doesn't care if we die in here. We will never be able to leave again, and it's all because my mother wouldn't invite the Mistress of Evil or her kid. Before I knew it, I was in a corner, crying my eyes out.

"Evie? Are you okay?" my mother came in my room, concerned.

"No mom! I'm not okay. In fact, I'm horrible, and it's all because of you!" I accused. I saw the hurt expression on my mother's face, but it didn't matter to me-much.

"Evie, we have been in here over a month, not for a century, so toughen up!" my mother scolded, though I knew that she wished that she could live a somewhat normal life on the Isle.

"Just get out, mom. Please? It's for my own good. I'm already too weak to stand for long," I pleaded.

"Okay. Maleficent's minion will be here later, so I will ask to speak to her about some larger rations," and then she exited, leaving me alone.

 **Later that evening…**

 **Evie's POV:**

I heard a knock at the door. "What mom?" I groaned, not moving from my lumpy mattress that I called a bed.

"Well, I talked to Maleficent, and she agreed to give us slightly larger food portions," she informed. A slight smile formed on my face.

"That's great, mom," I replied weakly. I knew that slighter larger food portions weren't going to do too much for me, but I'll take what I can get.

"I'm going to bed, mom," I added.

"Okay. Evil dreams," she whispered.

I went to bed early because I was going to sneak out to steal some food. I knew that I'd probably be killed if I was caught, but it was either die by hunger or because of Maleficent's wrath. This way, I at least had a shot.

At around 1:30, I snuck out my window. It was rusted open, so it wasn't going to make any noise. I had a small bag to put whatever I could smuggle inside. I was about to head back when I heard a voice call "What are you doing?"

I turned around, startled, expecting the voice to be either Maleficent's or my mothers. Thankfully, it wasn't. In fact, it was a kid who seemed to be younger than me. "I'm just-" I tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't. "Okay, fine. I'm stealing. I was the girl who was banished a little over a month ago. I haven't been able to leave my home, and Maleficent barely provides my mother and I enough food," I explained to the boy. "Please don't tell," I added.

"Don't worry. I came out here to escape my mother's fur closet that I'm embarrassed to call my bedroom. I'm basically her servant, so I try to escape whenever I can," the smaller boy told me.

"Is your mom Cruella de Vil?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked, surprised.

"Let's see. Your hair is the same colors as hers, your bedroom is a fur closet, and you're a servant to her. Who else could it be?" I scoffed.

"Whose kid are you?" he asked.

"Evil Queen," I responded, before holding out my hand. "I'm Evie."

He took my hand in his and shook it. "I'm Carlos," he responded.

"Well, I should get going. If I get caught, who knows what'll happen to me," I explained to the younger boy.

"I should probably get going, too," he sighed.

"Where do you live?" I asked. I could see the fear on his face. "I'm not going to rob you or anything. If your house is near mine, I could bring you home," I offered.

"Oh, okay. I live at Hell Hall," he replied.

"Really? I live literally right next to Hell Hall. We're neighbors," I informed.

"Cool, so let's go," and with that, we set off to our homes.

When I finally returned home, I went right back to sleep, making sure to conceal the bag of stolen food. If mom finds out that I left, she may take away my makeup privileges. I need my makeup!

 **Carlos's POV:**

I snuck back into my house, thinking about that girl the whole time. She said her name was Evie. Now that I think about it, I remember her from a birthday party; I think it was her party. I hope I see her again soon.

She said she was banished. I wonder if I ever will see her again. Before I knew it, sleep came over me, and I fell asleep, thinking about Evie.

 **That's all for now! I'm sorry it was so short, but I did write it at like 1:30 in the morning, so yeah. What did you think of Carlos and Evie's encounter? I do ship Doug/Evie and Carlos/Jane, but they're six and on the Isle, so I thought I'd give Carlos a little crush.**

 **Leave your thoughts and ideas in the reviews.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	5. Rotten to the Core

**Hi everyone! I am back with another chapter! This will skip about a year and six months in time, so Evie is seven, almost eight. Mal and Jay are eight, but that is not important. Since I told you the other three's ages, Carlos is seven.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot of this story. I also do not own its prequel, The Isle of the Lost.**

 **Chapter 5: Rotten to the Core**

 **Evie's POV:**

It's been about a year and seven months since I've been banished. I'm still infuriated by my mother's actions, but I understand a little more about why she did what she did. My mother was downstairs working on different makeup techniques to try on me, and I was in my room…...again. All of a sudden, I heard tapping on my window.

I walked over to where the noise was coming from, and I saw Carlos. He is still very tiny, similar to when I saw him that night, and I think he has more freckles.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled. "Do you know what's going to happen if anyone sees you?"

"I know, but I have this feeling. I've never felt it before. It's like I _care_ about you or something," the younger boy explained.

"Ew, gross," I muttered. "So why do you care about me?"

"I don't know. I feel a," he tried to find the right word, "connection. I think I have some feelings for you." I noticed his cheeks turn rosy, then beet red.

I was shocked. A boy on the Isle of the Lost has feelings for _me_ \- the girl everyone has forgotten about since the day of my birthday party? "Y-you have feelings for me?" I managed to ask in disbelief.

Carlos just nodded. "C-can I come in?" I forgot he was outside, where anyone can see him.

I stepped aside. "Sure, just be careful. If you make any noise, my mother may here. She's not a barrel of laughs when she gets her way. Just ask Snow White," I rolled my eyes at the name.

"Thanks. So, what's it like? You know, being here all day, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, thirty days a mon-" he tried asking, but I cut him off.

"It's a nightmare. I have nothing to do besides watch the Isle from this window and being my mother's personal doll. I just want to be a semi-normal kid," I complained.

"I know. I can't do too much, since I'm my mother's personal slave," he looked down with a sad look on his face. "I'm always being told that I'm not good enough. And I'm always being beaten for not completing my chores or messing up my mother's hair dye. And, and-" I cut him off again after noticing a tear drip down his face.

"It's okay, Carlos," I pulled Cruella's son into my arms, rubbing his back. I don't know why I was acting this way, but it felt like the right thing to do. "Villains are just unappreciative. They're rotten, heartless, and cruel."

Carlos nodded his head in agreement. Then, I did something really strange. I pulled him towards me and kissed his forehead. He smiled slightly. He looked up, locked his eyes on mine, and pulled his face towards mine. Our lips touched for a second, then we pulled away. We both looked away immediately, our cheeks far past red.

"I'm, I'm so sorry," Carlos apologized.

"No, don't be sorry, Carlos. I kind of l-liked it," I admitted sheepishly.

We sat in silence for a while. I didn't know how long passed until Carlos finally spoke up.

"Well, I guess I should get going. Mom is going to come home soon."

"Okay, bye Carlos." I watched as he climbed out the window.

Once he was gone, I couldn't stop thinking about him, but I didn't know why. Is this what love felt like? It couldn't be. No. I was destined to marry a prince, not Cruella De Vil's son.

Then why did I feel this way?

 **Later that night…..**

 **Evie's POV:**

I sat by my window, watching as the villains went back to their homes. I was going to change into my pajamas, when I heard a faint voice in the distance. I could hear it was a girl singing.

 _They say I'm trouble,_

 _They say I'm bad,_

 _They say I'm evil,_

 _And that makes me glad_

A few moments later, I heard another voice, this time it was a boy's. It was closer than the first. He sang in the same rhythm as the first voice. He sang:

 _A dirty no-good,_

 _Down to the bone,_

 _Your worst nightmare,_

 _Can't take me home_

I picked up on the rhythm and came up with my own lyrics:

 _So I got some mischief in my blood,_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love_

A heard a window squeak from next door. A quiet voice started to sing. I recognized Carlos's voice:

 _They think I'm callous,_

 _A lowlife hood,_

 _I feel so useless,_

 _Misunderstood_

I decided to join back in, so I made up some more lyrics, this time with a different rhythm.

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world,_

 _Wicked world_

The first boy jumped back in, singing new lyrics in an upbeat tone:

 _I'm rotten to the core, core,_

 _Rotten to the core,_

 _Rotten to the core, core,_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next,_

 _Like the kid next door._

 _I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the,_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

Then the first voice came back:

 _Call me a schemer,_

 _Call me a freak,_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just unique_

The first boy came back:

 _What me a traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

It was my turn again:

 _So I'm a misfit,_

 _So I'm a flirt,_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made ya hurt?_

I heard the boy Carlos again:

 _The past if past,_

 _Forgive, forget,_

 _The truth is,_

 _You ain't seen nothin' yet_

I decided to sing the same lyrics from before, only this time, I was joined by the girl:

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world,_

 _Wicked world_

I was amazed at our lyrics and how well we all sounded together. There was a strange pause, like no one had any more lyric ideas. After a few moments of silence, we all started singing the "chorus" in unison:

 _I'm rotten to the core, core,_

 _Rotten to the core,_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core,_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next,_

 _Like the kid next door,_

 _I'm rotten to the,_

 _I'm rotten to the,_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

After no one spoke or sang, I decided to leave the window. I wondered who the two other voices had come from. Oh well, it's time for bed anyway.

 **Carlos's POV:**

I enjoyed being able to sing with some other kids. I knew one was Evie, for she had a beautiful voice. It was bold, yet soft. I loved hearing her speaking voice, and her singing was a whole new level.

I couldn't help but wonder: who were the other two singers?

 **Jay's POV:**

That was kind of cool, being able to express ourselves to the whole island like that. The best part? It was a song supporting our rotten ways, and no one knew who was singing. In fact, the only person I knew was Mal, but the other girl and boy I couldn't identify.

I feel like I've heard that girl's voice before, but I just can't put my finger on it.

 **Mal's POV:**

I hate to admit it, but that was kind of- fun. I started singing some of my own lyrics, and then Jay joined in, who didn't live far away. Another boy joined in too, but I just didn't know who.

And then there was that girl. I know I've heard her voice before, and something told me that I hated it. I don't know how though, for she is amazing. Then a thought came to me:

Was that the girl who my mother banished almost two years ago?

No way.

 **That's a wrap for this chapter! What did you think of "Carvie?" For the record, and "Did I Mention" (Descendants humor), that I do ship Doug/Evie and Carlos/Jane, but I do favorite Carvie as an AU pairing. I probably have mentioned it, but whatever.**

 **That was my little story of how the Core Four came up with their song "Rotten to the Core", so what did you all think of that?**

 **What should the next chapter be about? I'll probably update Sunday, but I'm not sure. I kind of want some more time to hear what you have to say, so yeah.**

 **What are your thoughts on this story in general? Please leave reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Evil Dreams!**


	6. Little Brother

**Ciao fan di Discendenti! Thank you for reading the first five chapters of this story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm still kinda new to this site, so there's really no set update schedule just yet. I'm juggling four stories at once, so yeah. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, too.**

 **Gokartgirl: I love Carvie as well. I took your castle-schooling idea, so that's included in this chapter. I may do another one involving castle-schooling where it's more of the focus, but it worked out pretty well with this chapter.**

 **CarVie Shipper (guest): I can tell you're a Carvie fan, so you didn't need to mention it (lol).**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants, any of its characters, or its prequel, The Isle of the Lost. All I own is the plot of this story.**

 **Chapter 6: Little Brother**

 **Evie's POV:  
** Ugh! It's been two and a half years since I've been banished. I am now eight years old, and I'm getting sick of looking at the same walls everyday. On certain occasions I'll sneak out, but now that I'm growing, it's getting easier to be spotted since I'm not as small as I was two years ago.

Our group of four sings together sometimes, but it's been awhile since the last time. I sometimes find myself putting my own spin on our little song by adding some high notes and things like that.

Today there was no time for singing. No, today my mother insisted on giving me an all-day castle schooling session. I pretty much knew everything she was "teaching", for I've heard it so many times already.

I guess I was falling asleep, for I heard my mother shout "Evelyn! I've asked you three times: which mascara makes which eye color pop?" Yes, my real name is Evelyn, not Evie. Don't _ever_ call me Evelyn.

" _Blue for brown. Green for gold. Purple for blue_ ," I recited. I've only been told the answer since I was born.

"Correct."

After a few hours of beauty-related questions, my mother concluded asking, "Who is the fairest of them all?"

"Me!" I answered confidently. I quickly realized that wasn't the answer my mother was looking for. "You," I corrected, looking down slightly.

"Yes, now go lay down. I see you're tired and we don't want dark circles under your eyes," my mother instructed. Obediently, I went upstairs into my ice cold bedroom, where I collapsed onto my bed. Almost immediately, I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, only to find it dark out. I wasn't ready to go back to bed just yet, so I read my mother's grimoire. I know education isn't important, but I like to read the spells. The Peddler's Disguise is my personal favorite.

" _Mummy dust to make me old_ ," I read silently to myself. " _To shroud my clothes, black of night. To age my voice, an old hag's cackle. To whiten my hair, a scream of fright. A blast of wind to fan my hate, a thunderbolt to mix it well, now begin this magic spell."_ It is hard for me to believe that my mother, the Fairest of Them All, could ever be an ugly old hag. Then again, magic can do pretty much anything.

How could Snow White ever be so stupid as to take food from a complete stranger? Well, it technically wasn't a stranger, since it was her stepmother. Anyway, even if her plan didn't work, I have to say that I admire my mother's work.

All of a sudden, I heard a light tapping on the window. I jumped, then ran over to it, ready to fight.

"Please don't hurt me!" Carlos whispered in a high voice.

I let out a sigh of relief. "I won't. You just scared me, that's all," I laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Escaping. Cruella's fur closet is not where you'd want to sleep," he sighed.

"Fur closet? Why are you in there?" I asked.

"I-it's my bedroom," Carlos frowned. "My mother doesn't care about me, just her furs. She has me sleeping on the floor to 'protect' them."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. At least you get to sleep with the furs on you, right?" I asked.

"I wish. Mother won't let me or anyone touch them. I don't even have a blanket," a tear rolled down Carlos's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking," I apologized again. I know that villains don't apologize, but it's hard not to when you're on an island where everyone is poor and there's sickness everywhere. "I think I have something you can use. Come with me." I led Cruella's son to my closet.

I found a basket of blankets that I didn't use anymore. I found one that was black with gold crowns. "Here you go," I handed it to him. "Don't mind the crowns. I am a princess after all," I giggled.

Carlos started to laugh as well, but we were careful not to wake my mother. She'd only tell us that we would develop wrinkles quicker if we kept laughing. "Thanks, Evie. Why do you care about me?" Carlos asked, cuddling the blanket.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I don't even know why I did. "You're like my little brother," I told him. I've never had a sibling but I know that I'd want Carlos to be mine. Before I even realized it, I pulled Cruella's son into my arms and held him tight.

"Thanks," he said again.

"You're welcome. If you ever need anything: warmer clothes, blankets, anything, just come to me," I told him.

"Thanks." And with that, he climbed out the forever open window.

 **Thanks for reading! I personally love writing with Carlos and Evie together. I think they'd be perfect siblings. I'd love your feedback on this.**

 **What should I write about in the next chapter? I'm thinking having Mal try to "rescue" Evie or something, but I don't know if I'm going to use it. Tell me your opinion in the reviews.**

 **I'm going to try to update more often.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to have to say this, but I'm putting this story on hiatus until further notice. It's not as much of a success as the others and I don't have as many ideas for this one. I'm not deleting it, but I'm just not updating it for a while.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
